wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:2010/08/29
17:08 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ghk 17:08 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Ah, good.) 17:08 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Then we shall begin.) 17:09 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *stands on a circular platform that is one the tip of a very long bridge leading to the middle of a massive chamber* 17:09 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *all around are small glass things, seeming like cells, although it is known that they contain many respectable diplomats* 17:10 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *before me, there is a throne-like chair on a pedestal just barely jumping distance from the platform* 17:11 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *surveys the room* 17:11 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *all around there are bright lights, but none of them illuminate very far around them. Almost as if they were glow in the dark in a bright bluish white LED color* 17:11 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *presently, a figure beams into the throne* 17:12 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *it is a short being with a large head and large eyes. It's limbs are long and its torso is not much* 17:12 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Being: Greetings, DoctoR. 17:13 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hello, Hermes. 17:14 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *Hermes speaks in a voice much like that of Thor (from Stargate SG-1). It resonates idly throughout the room* 17:15 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): I take it the Council does not approve. 17:15 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: That is correct. 17:16 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: By acting against the tide you have violated the Treaty designating this area as a no-fighting zone. 17:16 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): They attacked us first. 17:16 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: They did not. They threatened you, however, and that is an equal offense. 17:17 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ...Then why am I being blamed? 17:17 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: The planet you call "Sanctuary" was not present when the treaty was created, thus making it fair game. 17:18 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: However, you have control of another planet by the name of Aharon. 17:19 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Yes, we do. 17:19 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: By launching attacks from this planet, you have violated the treaty. 17:19 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Aharon doesn't have a stargate. How could we have used it as a base? 17:20 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: You launched space craft with the intentions of attacking the tide. 17:20 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Oh. 17:20 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): We didn't launch those ships from Aharon. 17:20 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): We launched them from Gritonne. 17:20 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: ... This is noted and our apologies are given. 17:21 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: However, the violation stands. 17:21 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): I understand. 17:22 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: The tide has decided that if this is not dealt with, the treaty will no longer stand. 17:22 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: Such a prospect is unfavorable. 17:22 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: Therefore, you must be dealt with. 17:22 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: I give you my apologies. 17:22 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Wait. 17:22 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Why is this a no fighting zone? 17:23 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: Because the tide are very powerful and would by now have conquered the people of the zone, which extends beyond your system. 17:23 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): I see. 17:23 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): The Council cannot defeat them? 17:23 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): HermeS: The council has a peace treaty with them. 17:23 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ... 17:23 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): The Council doesn't control the planets in question? 17:23 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: No. 17:24 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ... 17:24 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: I am a messenger, DoctoR, do not question me. 17:24 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Right. 17:24 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): I have a proposal. 17:24 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *there is murmering from the surrounding chambers* 17:24 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: The council will hear it. 17:25 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Surely the council comes just short of being able to defeat the Tide. 17:25 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: ... Yes. 17:25 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): My people offer their assistance in defeating them. 17:26 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: ... We are not at war at them, and such a state is favorable, DoctoR/ 17:28 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Wouldn't you be better off if they were no longer a threat? 17:28 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: The council is not prepared to fight another war on another front. 17:28 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ... 17:28 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): You're already in a war? 17:29 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: Yes. 17:29 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): We could help you with them first. 17:29 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: Request denied. 17:29 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: If you are not dealt with the Tide will destroy the no-fighting zone as much of it is defenseless. 17:29 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ...Right. 17:30 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: This meeting is adjourned. 17:30 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ... 17:30 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Nothing happened? 17:30 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: The council requires a recess. 17:30 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Right. 17:30 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *the lights in the other chambers remain* 17:30 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *go off** 17:31 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *Hermes begins to prepare to leave* 17:31 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Wait, Hermes. 17:31 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: ... 17:31 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Can I talk to you for a second? 17:31 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: ... Very well. 17:31 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): I like to think of us as friends. 17:31 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes; We are not enemies. I am completely impartial, though it saddens me to think of punishing you in your situation. 17:32 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): That is appreciated. 17:32 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Why has the council not punished us yet? 17:33 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: They know your situation and know that you do not deserve to be punished, however the tide will not be so understanding. They have been trying to get someone to break the treaty for quite some time. 17:33 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ... 17:33 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): An the council doesn't call them out. 17:33 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: As previously stated, the Council cannot defeat the Tide. 17:33 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Right. 17:34 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: It is a precarious situation, DoctoR. 17:34 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Yes... 17:34 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: We dearly wish we could help you and your people, but there is no way. Our enemy is formidable as it is... 17:35 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): And we can't help because that would involve something worse... 17:35 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: Yes. 17:35 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): I... have a proposal... 17:35 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: The council is not present to hear it. 17:35 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): What is my punishment? 17:35 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: Any of a number. 17:36 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Is one of them by chance exile of the leader? 17:36 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: ... Indeed. 17:36 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Might that be my sentence? 17:36 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: ... 17:36 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: ...... 17:36 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: You are willing to do such a thing? 17:37 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ... Yes, I am. I must help my people. 17:37 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: *nods regally* You are one to be respected, DoctoR. I shall see what I can do. 17:37 DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *Hermes disappears* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*commences the continuation of my RPG* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ) <{KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) (Admin) has entered the room> DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *is once again inside the large chamber befoee the throne of the one called Hermes* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *Hermes appears* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: The Council is prepared to deliver your sentence, DoctoR. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): I am ready. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: Due to the violation of the Tide-Council treaty in reference to the protection of this territory, you are hereby exiled from your people until further notice. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: You are granted un-abused time to gather yourself and leave. You may take your "Hive" but you may not take the entire crew, as it is obviously the majority of your people. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Very well. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): What is Unabused time? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: You have as much time as required, however if you are going to be a "smartass" about it, we're goign to kick you out ready or not. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Ah. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: Is your sentence understood? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Yes. Krisisg (kris159): (*epic long code*) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: Then the meeting is adjourned. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *the chambers shut off once again* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *turns to go* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: DoctoR. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *turns around* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Yes? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: Are you aware that your operation is not legal and therefore the Council will deny its exstance? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): I figured. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: You must complete your task without drawing attention to yourself. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: The Council will not be able to help you, however, they support your cause. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *looks around* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: This chamber is secured. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: Take this device. You can use it to contact me at any time. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: It cannot be "jacked", so to say. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Thank you. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Is that all? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: Yes. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *turns to leave again* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Hermes: Fairwell, DoctoR. Good luck. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *waves* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *Hermes disappears* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *I am teleported back to the bridge of the Hive* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): <.< DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): >.> DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *getso nthe PA* Krisisg (kris159): (lol) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*wonders why nobody is bothered by my asgard ripoff*) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Attention all personell. Due to my recent activities, you must depart the vessel. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): There is a holopad on the network that explains further. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Please leave presently. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *there is an audible rumbling as people move to leave the ship with their belongings* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *sits down on my chair, holding up my head with my fist* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Cmdr: *looks at me knowingly* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *looks back* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *soon, several of my officers have gathered onto the bridge* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *including SBD, Cylon, Lt, Red & the Elites, Jim, and Optimus via view screen* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): I don't suppose you're all here to wish me good bye? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *they look at me silently* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Fine. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): But I can't take you all with me. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Lt, you need to stay in command of the soldiers while I'm away. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Optimus, we can't sneak around with you. Sorry. However, it is probably prudent that you remain on the planet anyway. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Optimus: I understand. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): As for the rest of you. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): You are welcome to come with me, but know that there will be no turning back. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *Jackk, Charlie, and Sam walk onto the bridge* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): You can't be seriosu. Krisisg (kris159): (Welcome back!) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Jackk: We're serious. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Fine. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Anyone else planning on making an entrance before I close the door? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *a robotic person enters through the door* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Robot: I am. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): You're not commissioned yet. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Robot: I am V0346 and I am aware. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Alright then. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): So long as you are all willing to give your lives for this mission, you can come. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Optimus, Lt, I entrust you with the homefront. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *Optimus' screen fades, Lt leaves with a nod* Krisisg (kris159): (Tourny?) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Yes?) Krisisg (kris159): (Who's in Heroi_unit's group?) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (I don't know.) Krisisg (kris159): (I see.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Heroi_unit's?) Krisisg (kris159): (Hero*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Oh.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Omega Herounit Fiodis Raccoon Fallen MetroidNut Paladin) Category:Chatlog